


3 Days

by stephanieleighh



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanieleighh/pseuds/stephanieleighh
Summary: Yoongi should be happy. He has a great job, a good lover, and a new home in Denmark. But he just can't seem to let go of his sordid, tumultuous past. On a flight layover, he stops in Korea to try to reconnect with his past, but it wants nothing to do with him. It's there in the streets of Seoul that he meets a young man named Hoseok. Hoseok is everything Yoongi isn't: bright, smiling, and full of life. Yoongi doesn't dare to taint such a beautiful human. But Hoseok sees through the darkness inside of Yoongi and is desperate to save him from himself.





	

              Despite the cold, he sat outside of the café that used to be his favorite so many years ago. It was too late for the café to be open, but he sat in the familiar chairs with chipped paint anyway, remembering how things used to be. A small smirk playing at the corner of his lips, he took a long drag from his cigarette, enjoying that slow burning feeling crawling down his throat and into his lungs.

              “That’s a disgusting habit.” A bitter voice piped up from beside him, having finally arrived.

              Min Yoongi turned to face the woman he had once loved so passionately, so deeply. It was a frighteningly passionate romance where neither one could get enough of the other. Seeing her face again brought thousands of memories flooding into his mind, all of them playing on repeat. Their happiness, their sadness, their anger; all of it came back to him in an instant. The feelings were overwhelming in that instant. “Sorry.” He mustered, squashing the mini flame against the table.

              Rolling her eyes, she sat in the chair opposite him. She looked at him, held his gaze for a moment, and opened her mouth to say something. Nothing came out. Perhaps she was caught up in her own memories as well. Breaking the eye contact, she moved her gaze to the remains of smoke trailing from his cigarette. Yoongi watched her, watched her watching things. He remembered all the things he had loved about her. Her sharp, chocolate eyes and her even sharper vicious wit; she had been a hell of a woman. Maybe that’s why he had run away all those years ago.

              She sighed. “How long are you staying?” She asked suddenly, unable to take the silence any longer. There had been a time when the silence between them had been comfortable, enjoyable even. But any sense of ease between them had obviously died over the years. They were strangers now. People they used to know.

              Yoongi looked away from her, choosing to stare down the alleyway ahead of him. “Just until Sunday.” He said, reflexively reaching for another cigarette, but stopping himself.

               Another sigh. “Not long.” She mused, not asking for explanations or details.

              “It’s my first time back since then.” Yoongi said, not that she had asked.

              She frowned. “Your first time back and you’re only staying 3 days? Your house?”

              “Sold it.” Yoongi said, giving in and lighting up a cigarette. “Sorry.” He muttered around the white stick, holding his lighter to his mouth.

              She made an annoyed sound. “Why’d you come back then?” She asked, finally asking the million dollar question. He had been waiting for her to ask ever since he had called her earlier in the day. As soon as he exited the airport, he had dialed the only number he had memorized. He wondered briefly, as he listened to the dial tone, if she had changed her number. But, the line had connected and her familiar low tone greeted him. She had sounded happy in her greeting, not knowing who was calling. When he spoke, he could almost see her scowl. But she had agreed to meet him, an old lover from her past.

              Yoongi shrugged, taking a deep, soothing drag from his cigarette. “Who knows?” He said. The official answer was he was just on an extended layover on his flight back from the States. But, besides that?

              “Why’d you call me out here?” She was getting angry now, her voice was rising.

              Yoongi paused, not sure of the answer himself. Maybe to see her face again, a once familiar face? To apologize, for all the things he had said to her? To try to explain himself and his actions? He didn’t have any of that for her. Selfishly, or perhaps protectively, he wanted to keep it all to himself. All of his emotions were his own now, he didn't have to share with anyone. He didn't have to hurt anyone anymore. “Sorry.” He said in lieu of an actual response.

              Sighing once more, she reached out and grabbed the cigarette from his fingers. Yoongi watched as she put the white stick between her lips and inhaled, her eyes closing slightly with the sensation. “You have a lover now?” She asked, letting the smoke out of her lungs slowly, not giving the cigarette back.

              “Yeah.” He said, reaching for another cigarette, but his pack was empty. “You?”

              She nodded. “Yeah.” She said simply, giving him as much as he had given her. Noticing his shortage, she finally handing the cigarette back. “You should really quit.”  

              “I probably won’t ever come back to Korea.” Yoongi blurted quietly.

              She looked at Yoongi straight in the eyes. Anger and pain and betrayal was flashing through her deep brown eyes, even in the dim street lighting. Although there were probably so many words she wanted to say, she kept them inside. It was all in the past, she would say. She shook her head dissuasively. “I’ll go grab us some coffee.” She rose from her seat and walked off to the convenience store across the street. When she was out of sight, Yoongi grabbed his roller bag and walked off down the street. He’d never see her again, he thought. She had a different life now and so did he. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but it was probably best that he didn’t. What he had to say would only make himself feel better and he had already hurt her enough.

             Cold night winds swept through the alleyways that Yoongi made his way down, searching for his hotel. He hiked up the collar on his jacket, trying to sheild himself as best as he could, though it didn't help much. He had forgotten how cold the streets of Seoul could be in the springtime. His eyes darted from sidewalk to sidewalk, trying to find what he was looking for. It was a squalled area, but he had once called it home. He had known every nook and cranny of the places around him, known every shortcut to get him where he was going. But they were all annoyingly hazy now. Taking one last puff of his dying cigarette, Yoongi tossed it on the street.  

             “Hey mister, need some more cigarettes?” A timid voice spoke from the shadows. Yoongi whirled to see a rail-thin, smiling man leaning against the wall. “I’ll give you a good deal.” He said, winking. Yoongi froze. Sensing his hesitation, the man seemed to visibly shift gears in his mind. “Or…can I interest you in something else?” He asked, sliding off the wall and into the streetlight. The man's slightly gaunt, but handsome face filled Yoongi's sight. “I won’t show you a bad time.” The man offered with a lazy grin, as if the implications of what he was saying didn’t fully occur to him.

             Yoongi blinked. “I don’t play with kids.” He scowled, turning to walk away.

             “Can you at least buy me a bit of food? I haven’t eaten all day.” The man mumbled pitifully. It was probably a lie, Yoongi thought. But the man did look particularly thin. And it wasn’t like Yoongi had anywhere to be or anywhere to really go.

             He sighed, stopping in his tracks. A bit of charity was good every now and then. “Alright.” He said, sounding resigned even to himself. “What do you want?”

             The man’s face lit up in a wide grin, pure happiness spread across his face. “Ramen!” He cheered, grabbing Yoongi’s suitcase and running down the alley with it. “Let’s go!” The man yelled behind him and Yoongi raced to keep up, the cold air stinging his face as he ran. But somehow he didn't mind a bit.


End file.
